Something Beautiful
by Lilatadle
Summary: When Skye gets an unexpected confession, she goes on the adventure of a lifetime, and little does she know that she'll find love along the way, figuratively and literally along the way. Rated M just to be safe, for later chapters yet to come.
1. In which Deborah spills the beans

I love Terra Nova, and I love most of the characters, but I never really felt the romance of it all. I don't really like Josh and think Skye is great, and deserves better. I like Reynolds more than Maddy, and although they're sometimes cute they also sometimes bug me. Anyway, when the first Skye/Lucas scene happened, probably like you guys if you're reading this, I could feel the chemistry through the screen. Haha, anyway this is my first story.

* * *

><p>It had been exactly 4 months and 3 days since there had been peace in Terra Nova, Skye was counting. It wasn't that she was worried about another fight, or worried about what Lucas Taylor, or Mira and the Sixers were up to. Or maybe it was. So many things happened to Skye during the confrontations with the Phoenix group, and it had ended so quickly. It was almost as if she was holding her breath. The first nights after the fighting had ended, she had stayed out late talking to Tasha. It had been so long since they had talked just the two of them and Skye felt like they both needed it. Tasha was sweet and caring and tried to understand as Skye would pour all of her thoughts out about the recent events, wanting to tell her most about how she had shot a man, and how her mind never stopped replaying those few minutes over and over. It's not that Skye felt bad for Lucas, she hated him in a way that she couldn't really explain. Even more than Mira even after the way she had treated her mother. Lucas had threatened to kill her mother, had beat Josh to a pulp, and would have killed Taylor who she loved like a second father, if she hadn't intervened. Skye didn't feel bad for him, but he was a human being, and it scared her to know that she had shot another human being in the chest, and that she had possibly killed him, if not from the shot than from the many weeks that he would have spent, his wounds becoming more and more infected. All right maybe she felt a little bad for him.<p>

Tasha tried to understand, and to an extent she did, but it would have been impossible to try to tell her all of the things that Skye was feeling, and so she didn't. After a while she just kept it to herself, and they talked about other things, while the memory of that day still nagged at Skye's conscious.

These days it was easier. Tasha and Hunter dated after a while as Skye knew would happen, and it became harder for Skye to talk to Tasha because being the third wheel wasn't that appealing to her. She had found comfort in whatever she could, mainly talking to Josh, her mom, and Taylor, and after a while the shock over what she had done stopped giving her nightmares although it never stopped making her worry when she was alone.

Today Skye was going to talk to her mom. When Skye's mother had recovered, and the dust had settled after the fighting, Skye had been offered the decision to move in with her mom, and she took it. Tasha, Max, and Hunter were a bit hurt, but they understood. Skye had spend too much time without a family other than Taylor, she wanted to feel what it was like to have a mother again.

"Mom," she called out when she had put her grocery bag on the counter, "I'm home."

"Skye," said her mom "I have to tell you something, I've been thinking about how I should tell you for a while now."

"What is it?" Said Skye her voice becoming tense.

"Sweetie, well a couple months ago a note showed up on the doorstep. I don't remember where you were, probably with Doctor Shannon in the infirmary." She laughed lightly, "anyway when I opened it I wanted to tell you but you weren't home and so by the time I got to the infirmary my second thoughts kicked in and I didn't."

"Mom, you can just tell me," said Skye quietly "don't worry about breaking it to me softly, just tell me, what's the matter?"

"Sweetie... well let me see, I opened the letter and it said... it said that it was from your father. I know, I know just let me finish. It didn't say much, only that he loved us and that he was sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I wish I knew, on the back all it said was Isabis, and a couple days ago I finally realized what it meant. You see your father loved to map the area around the colony, but he decided one day that it wasn't enough and that he wanted to map further and more, he left the colony for around six months, much like Ken Horton did like you've told me, and when he returned all he could talk about were the Isabis Lakes that he had found far out beyond The Badlands. He said they were the most beautiful things that he had ever seen, water as blue as the Bahamas were said to have been back at the start of the 20th century. He always said that he hoped that he could return one day." She sighed, "all these years I thought that he was dead and as much as I want to, I don't have much hope. All I have are these pictures of his beautiful lakes." With that Deborah handed over the plex, and Skye flipped through the pictures.

Skye stared at her mother, her expression hard to read. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the closest person that I have, and you needed to know, seeing as he is your father."

"Not _is_ mom, _was_! He's dead mom, he's dead, you're trying to bring back ghosts! Do you know how hard it was in the beginning trying to come to terms with the fact that I was never going to see him again?" A single tear rolled down Skye's face, over her tiny freckle looking beauty mark on the lower part of her cheek, and onto her neck. Skye turned away from her mother. "Every time I'd see you at the Sixer's camp I was so happy, but for a while when I got back to the colony, all I could think about was how we were never going to be whole ever again."

"Skye sweetheart, I'm sorry I should have told you when it happened."

"Yes Mom you should have, I'm sorry I have to go." Skye got up and flung herself out the door. She walked quickly toward the main house where she knew she'd find Taylor, but was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she walked into Maddy Shannon by mistake.

"Oh," said Maddy "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going don't worry about it." Said Skye, "but I have to go."

"Wait, you look like you need to talk to someone, I'd love to lend an ear, you've been so good to my brother, I feel like we could have been friends in another life."

Suppressing an anxious groan, Skye decided that the commander was probably busy working to rebuild the colony, and she shouldn't worry him so she decided to try Maddy. "Okay," she said, "walk with me." After a pause where Skye waged an inner war with herself about what she was going to say and then collected her thoughts, she finally spoke. "Maddy, you know about how my mom is alive even though I thought she died a long time ago from Syncillic fever?"  
>Maddy nodded a yes. "Well, my mom thinks that somehow my dad survived, and that he is far away at the Isabis Lakes."<p>

"The Isabis Lakes! Wow I've always dreamed of going there they're past The Badlands, really far away, only one person is said to ever have gone there," she broke off, "that was your dad! Wow that's so incredible, sorry sorry I'm lending an ear, I'm shutting up!"

Skye chuckled, "it's fine, anyway yea it's possible that he's there."

"So are you going to go find him?"

Skye stopped, and not just her feet, all of the thoughts going through her head just stopped.

_Am I going to go look for him?_

It suddenly occurred to her that looking for him was exactly what Skye would do, what she would do, why hadn't she thought of it before? Her mind was so jumbled that was why. She smiled at Maddy, and kissed her forehead quickly before saying, "Maddy, I don't know why we aren't best friends, more than that, sisters!" With that she ran off leaving Maddy happy but slightly puzzled, standing in the middle of the path.

* * *

><p>So that's it for now, I'm trying to give Maddy a break I'm sure she's a good character... :) The part with Lucas isn't immediate, it's coming but it's not immediate, I think I need some back story. Leave a review, thanks! <p>


	2. In which the sky is orange

Sorry it took me so long to update, I really haven't had time. I promise to be quicker after this. I just had the most brilliant idea so I'm feeling inspired to write more. :) Yea! Okay just a clarification. I think that you guys probably know that Deborah is Skye's mom's name, but because we don't know what her dad's name was/is (hehe) I just decided to take the liberty of naming him Allan. Okay now that that's cleared up, hope you enjoy!

P.S. Lucas is coming soon I promise. :)

* * *

><p>When Skye got back home it was getting dark. The sun was setting and the sky looked like someone had used a big watercolor brush to paint a masterpiece of reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, even blues and greens.<p>

After she had left Maddy, she had gone to the apple orchard. She usually wasn't someone for calm little places like the orchard, she was really more of a daredevil, someone who jumped off waterfalls and never even had her breath hitch. Today was different, today she had decided to leave her mother and everyone that she loved, to go find someone who was probably dead and impossibly far away at a place that was possibly nonexistent. But that was who Skye was, she trusted her instincts. She had sat in the orchard all day thinking about how her life had been, in Terra Nova, all the good and the bad. Sometimes Mira and Lucas would make their way into her mind, but she effectively blocked them out. This was her last day in what she expected was a long time, where she would have a sense of security and a sense of normalcy at the same time. Skye breathed in the air, and smiled. The sun shone so hot, and she could tell that soon it would be time to go home, and prepare for the journey.

After a while, reality had hit her. There was no way anyone was going to help her make a search party for her father, a man believed to be dead in a place as far away as the Isabis. There was also no way her mother, or anyone for that matter, was going to let her go search for her father alone. Knowing all of those things, Skye needed to find him, and she had already convinced herself that she would be able to. There was only one way, she had to go it alone. She was going home to pack her things and ready herself for leaving because there was no way that she would pass up the chance to find her father, and when she did it would be her that would put the family back together again. They would both be so proud. With those thoughts roaming about in her head, Skye got up with a sigh, and after one last glance, walked out of the orchard.

When she got home her mother was standing at the window, she turned as she heard the door swing softly into place. As she moved to sit on the couch she said, "you know, when Allan and I came here we promised to always protect you no matter what." Skye went to sit across from her, "and I thought that I was protecting you by keeping the note from you. I thought it would hurt you too much, after everything that's happened."

Skye moved so that she was next to her mom and gave her a hug. She leaned her head on Deborah's shoulder. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she thought of what she was about to do. "I love you so much Mom, I love you so much, I'm sorry I yelled."

"Oh honey, I love you too don't cry, it's going to be okay," But all Skye could say was that she was sorry again and again. She kissed her mom on the cheek, told her goodnight, and went to her room.

Skye waited in bed until she was sure her mother was asleep, having used her time to pack her travel backpack with all the necessary things, and write goodbye notes to all of the people that she loved, Josh and Maddy, Max, Hunter and Tasha, her mother, Taylor. She quietly walked into her mothers room placed a note on her bedside table, and softly kissed her forehead before whispering "I'm sorry Mom, I love you." She walked silently to the Shannon household and left a note for Maddy and Josh, telling them how happy she was to have met them and thanking Maddy for everything that she had done. They would read it in the morning and tell Taylor, but he would already know. So would Max, Hunter, and Tasha, and before lunch, so would the entire colony.

They would send out a search crew, but she was good at hiding so they wouldn't catch her. As tears rolled down her cheeks, and a gun pressed against her leg she silently slipped out of the woods into the dark and the unknown, that many steps closer to her father.

When she woke up the next morning she heard shouting nearby, Skye scrambled to her feet and quickly determined that they were about 200 yards away. She panicked and wracked her brain, _if they find me, they'll take me back to the colony. If I make any noise or try to run, they'll find me. Come on survival training, what did I learn about hiding? _Skye decided that the best way to hide was to hide in a tree, so she quickly hid her backpack in one of the bushes, and then climbed the tree that was right next to it. She must have stayed there for two or three hours. They got closer until she saw Reynolds search the area and then report back to Taylor. She wanted so badly to climb down and run to Taylor, hug him and tell him she was okay. Or at least she wanted for him to somehow know that she was okay, but there was nothing that she could do.

Skye felt silent tears roll down her cheek as she heard the soldiers' voices grow quieter and quieter, until finally she couldn't decide if she was only imagining them, the same way she used to concentrate on the ever softening sound that a singing bowl makes. Hoping wishing that their voices were still in hearing range, that they weren't really gone, and that she wasn't really alone in the middle of the forest, hundreds of miles away from the Isabis Lakes.

It was then that Skye started to think about Lucas. Was he dead, he couldn't have survived with all those wounds, he must be dead. A part of her wished he was alive even as she whispered to herself, "I hope I never see him again." She felt cruel for wishing death on anyone, even Taylor's psychopathic son, who had threatened to do so many things, and almost did. _But I stopped him, _she thought to herself, _I shot him._ From there her thoughts would go around and around and around as she fell asleep in the tree, twitching in her sleep from dreams filled with angst that she wouldn't remember in the morning


	3. In which there is a golden flash

So sorry it took me forever to get this done! I just kept going back and back and back to it and tweaking it. I think it's okay now. It's finally Skye and Lucas! I liked writing this chapter, it was great.

* * *

><p>It had been three days walking almost nonstop for Skye, and honestly it was starting to take a toll on her. She was working too hard, traveling too fast, and at this pace she was quickly losing faith. She tried to keep her spirits up though, and ultimately she felt like if someone asked her she could have said convincingly enough that she was fine. Except for the close encounter with the search crew of course, but she had locked all thoughts of going home in the back of her mind. She was fine, or more accurately, physically unharmed. Inside her thoughts were jumbled like they were puzzle pieces from a fifty-thousand piece puzzle that a child had thrown into a sand box, and thrown away the cover so there was no way of knowing what it used to look like.<p>

The first two days had been better than today. Skye had been confident that she could make it, and that she would get to the lakes unscathed. She hadn't been attacked by dinosaurs at all since she started off and she was feeling lucky. When she woke up on the third day Skye got her first taste of living in the wild alone without anyone. She had stopped the night before next to a waterfall to sleep and when she woke up something had stolen her coat. She had stupidly left it right next to her campfire and was too tired to remember to pack it. No wonder Lucas had gone a little insane. Being out here alone made her feel like she was completely powerless, like she was nothing. No wonder the only thing he wanted was to beat Taylor and then be a powerful leader. She started to realize how hard it really was to survive in the wild on the go.

After walking until what she thought was about two in the afternoon, had stopped for an instant to catch her breath and drink some water, next to a quiet bend in a stream that she had been following for the better part of the day. The air was hot but not humid, and the trees weren't packed together like they had been the day before.

"Well, look what we have here." Said a voice that she could have recognized everywhere.

"Lucas." She stated, her only word laced with a mix of hatred and fear. As he walked towards her she backed away. He looked terrible but at the same time not as terrible as she had expected. His wounds weren't really that healed. The bullet wounds that she now found out were in his left arm and his lower abdomen didn't look good, they were yellow and red and open. His face was clean but his expression looked tired.

"Stay away from me." Skye said warily.

"Now Bucket, don't talk to your dear brother like that, I should be the one running from you, you shot me after all," he smirked "twice." His face suddenly was angry as he took quick steps towards her.

"Lucas, don't come any closer!" She yelled at him as he approached her. Oh why did she put her gun in her bag? She had been convinced that there was no danger. Brilliant and now there was danger and she didn't have it right where it should have been.

"Oh Bucket," he said the name maliciously, "you don't really have a say in what I do." As he grabbed her cheek he spat out, "Bucket, I don't really like you anymore," and then he laughed. "MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU SHOT ME!"

Skye scrambled up and tried to get out of the death grip that he had on her cheek but he held strong. "Lucas let go," she said, "let go, you're hurting me." She was cautious this time to say something too courageous, he was the one with the gun after all. He was the one who had his green fire eyes in her face.

"Bucket, I'm not going to kill you if you're worried about that even though you deserve it after what you did. The truth is I need inspiration, I'm bored." He smirked stroked her chin with his thumb, he looked at her with his 'brotherly smile' and she shivered one of those terrified feelings coursed through her bones, "I am finally going to get back at our father."

Skye scowled at him, "Lucas, stay away from me. Whatever you're doing I don't want any part in it, I shot you once, and I swear to god I'll shoot you again."

"Now now, Bucket, I'm going to stay right here, and wherever you're going I'll go with you."

Skye finally freed herself of his grasp on her chin and got up to go grab her backpack. "You're wounds look bad."

"You sound like you care."

Irked, she started off walking trying not to feel guilty about the pain that he was probably in. "Lucas, why are you really here?"

"Because Bucket, I need a change of scene and I need to catch up with my dear old sister."

Lucas was never going to tell her so Skye finally gave up trying to figure out what he was doing, at least for the moment. If he was going to kill her he would have done it already, and there was a part of her that wanted to believe that there was a part of Lucas that just needed a companion. She didn't like having him around but since she had no choice she just kept walking on trying to ignore the burn on the back of her neck where she could tell Lucas was staring. Although there was silence, inside Skye was a mess of thoughts, escape plans, and fear. There was one underlying thought though, and that was under all of it what she could think about was how she had shot him and he was alive. She hadn't said anything about it, a little scared that he would yell. She had never liked yelling but Lucas, Lucas yelling was different, he was unstable when he got to the point of yelling, and although she had a gun so did he. She had to play it safe, maybe even gain his trust. Skye decided that the best way to get around this was to make him feel like she was on his side, at least for some things. She would heal his infected bullet wounds, and tell him just a tiny bit about what she was doing, exactly what he needed to know.

"So," she said trying to sound cheerful, "I think that maybe I should help you fix your bullet wounds, they're infected, and to tell the truth I don't think you know how to work with infected bullet wounds. Taylor taught be this technique one time I think about two years ago," she said, trying to relax. A flash of anger showed on his handsome features, "oh yea, he is just so great isn't he, he even teaches how to cure bullet wounds. I bet he loves being the ones teaching teenage girls how to fight. Ha!"

Skye who was staring defiantly into Lucas' eyes, realized what a mistake it had been to bring up Taylor, and internally slapped herself for saying anything at all, and then internally slapped herself again for thinking about the way that his jaw was very nicely set, and how his green eyes had flashed golden when she had mentioned Taylor. She quickly recovered and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up," this seemed to calm him down a bit, at least enough so that Skye could move out of their close stance without being yelled at, it was all so fragile. The problem was that now that she had noticed his jaw, and the gold in his eyes she felt wretched, while at the same time she felt as if she couldn't bury the thought deep enough. He said nothing and they walked in silence until it grew dark

* * *

><p>I keep trying to think of descriptive ways to make Lucas' eyes seem really cool, because they're awesome on the show, but I can't haha, sorry about that.<p> 


End file.
